


Jack Crawford's Swirly Nails

by lucienbonaparte



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton Lives, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Humor, Jack being Jack, Poor Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienbonaparte/pseuds/lucienbonaparte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is on a mission to get nails.</p><p>I posted a work for Humans based off of a dream I had...and then I realized, "Hey, I could write something for this weird Hannibal dream I had".  10 minutes later this fic was born. Yes, I had a dream that everyone on Hannibal had fancy nails. I added to the story but the nail designs are exactly as they appeared in the dream. I will never forget Jack Crawford's nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Crawford's Swirly Nails

**Jack's Office, 3:02 PM**  
  
"Your nails," said Will to Jack.  
  
"Yes, look at them." Jack crossed one hand over the other as he presented his nails. "I have a new nail artist," he added. The nails were shaped like duck bills, bright purple and with golden swirls with a coat of gold glitter underneath the topcoat.  
  
Will placed his hands into his pockets. He wanted to hide his nails. He bit them too much. They were too short. They were purple too but the shade wasn't as vivid. "Your nail artist?"  
  
"Recommended to me by Chilton," explained Jack, "But I won't bother telling you the name. He's booked solid for months. No one can get in without an appointment...unless you're friends with Chilton."  
  
"Chilton," said Will, "Damn..."  
  
"I'm sure Hannibal knows someone who can help you out with a manicure." Jack picked up a pen and smiled. His swirly nails glittered in the fluorescent office light.  
  
\---------------  
  
**Hannibal's Room With the Large Desk and the Plastic or Glass or Whatever Wall, 5:05 PM**  
  
"You came here to look at," Hannibal placed his hands before the wall, "my nails." They were shaped like duck bills, dark purple with black swirls. No glitter, a matte finish.  
  
Will gasped so hard his mouth went entirely dry. "Who did those?"  
  
"A friend of Chilton's," explained Hannibal, "I assume Jack sent you here."  
  
"He didn't send me," said Will, "I thought you'd have someone else doing your nails...not someone whose designs are...so tacky. I came here...about the case."  
  
Hannibal stared at Will with an unwavering expression...which is difficult to describe. In other words, it's that look Hannibal always has on his face. Distant cymbal crashes could be heard in the background. Hannibal said something.  
  
"I can't hear you over that music," said Will.  
  
"Will." Hannibal tried to repeat himself. "Take your hands out of your pockets. Let me see if your nails are as hideous as your aftershave."

"No." Will left the room, pouting as usual.  
  
\------------------  
  
**99 Cent Nails, A Strip Mall Somewhere, 7:06 PM**  
  
"Come on in," said the lady at the counter.  
  
"I've been driving for miles, looking for a place that does nails," said Will, "And that isn't too crowded."  
  
There was only one other customer....huddled in a corner with his nails under a UV lamp. As the nail artist prepared for Will, Will made his way over to the man in the corner. "May I...see the design?" he asked.  
  
The customer grunted, eyes averted, "Don't come near me," he said.  
  
The nail artist asked Will what he wanted. "A vivid purple...with dog faces on top," he said, "Maybe a few rhinestones...but not too many."  
  
"Swirls are all the rage," she explained, "How about a few swirls on these nails, then dogs on these other ones. What kind of dog do you want on your thumb?"  
  
"A corgi," said Will. He gulped, his leg started shaking.  
  
At some point the man in the corner got up and was leaving without a word.  
  
"Come again, Francis," the nail artist yelled after him. The glass door slammed shut. "Weird guy...he started coming here last month."  
  
\---------------------  
  
**Street Somewhere, the next day, 11:45 AM**  
  
Freddie Lounds popped out of a bush and captured a photo of Will's hands. Will lunged forward, caught the camera, and threw it to the ground.  
  
"I can have you arrested for that," said Freddie.  
  
Will started walking away. Freddie ran after him, "Will, what is that on your nails?"  
  
He shook his hands in front of her face. Freddie cringed.  
  
"This," shouted Will, "This is not my design!"  
  
"What kind of animals are those?" asked Freddie, "Are those supposed to be dogs?" 


End file.
